The present invention relates to a signal lamp assembly for bicycles which gives a flashing light when it is turned with the bicycle wheel.
Various signal lamp devices are well-known and intensively used with motorcycles. However, few signal lamp devices have been disclosed for bicycles. For a safety riding, a bicycle may be installed with a rear light, as shown in FIG. 1A, or equipped with a reflector, as shown in FIG. 1B. The rear light shown in FIG. 1A can only give a backward beam. The reflector shown in FIG. 1B can only reflect light coming from a limited angle. Therefore, these devices are not satisfactory in function. Furthermore, the rear light shown in FIG. 1A does not produce any lighting effect when it is turned on to give light.